moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Khazgolan Ravenbeard
Khazgolan Ravenbeard is the current leader of the Hand of Thaurissan. Appearance His age beginning to show, he stands at an impressive 4’10 and weighs 240 lbs.; though rarely seen without his finely crafted goggles, or his black wolf skin cowl. His eyes glow blazing orange faintly; when wearing his goggles the lenses cause them to seem red. What remains of his jet-black hair is tied back into a small knot; his beard hangs just below his waist and splits into three separate strands tied with Dark Iron clasps. Though unlike his Bronzebeard or Wildhammer brethren his skin is a light grey color; the skin itself is rougher and seems to be covered in a light layer of ash at times. He carries himself with confidence and pride; most often he has been seen in his finely crafted Dark Iron leather and chainmail armor, though he has begun to appreciate his heavier plate armor as he ages and slows. The hardened black leather is adorned with red stitching; his shoulder guards seem to be the heaviest part, they’re thick and resemble the color of Dark Iron metal. His cloak hangs to his feet; if one looks close they may see the dragon scales that are entwined into the underside. His Dark Iron plate armor is a work of art, hand etched runes covering its surface that glow a deep red. His belt holds an assortment of items, the most visible is a golden Dwarvish flask; it doesn’t look to be Dark Iron crafted. When he’s not wearing his armor he can be seen wearing black robes and a hooded cowl. Always at his side are his prized daggers handed down to him from his father, the blades are identical besides a different symbol on the hilts. Hanging off his belt, the blades can be seen even when sheathed. The blade itself is jagged near the hilt, leading to a razor sharp edge; small rubies can be seen forged into the metal. When wearing his plate armor he wields two short swords; the swords are made from Dark Iron metal. Runes are carved into the blades glowing red when held by Khazgolan. Personality Khazgolan is known to be rude and harsh to those not of his kin, even downright racist at times. He’s also very untrusting and paranoid. Though he can be extremely stubborn, he has slowly come to terms with the inevitable changes in his life. He can hold his tongue for those in positions of power; as long as they return the favor, he adapts to his situations very quickly. He often prefers to be left alone with his books when not working, though with a few drinks he’s been known to open up. He prefers to handle situations with his words rather than his fist as of late, though has no issues using them when needed. He hates politics but understands their purpose; his harsh tongue often getting him into trouble when the subject arises.He cares little for the light and its followers, though with the loss of his fiery master and his stay in Ironforge he has slowly taken interest in the Titan research History Early Years Born just after the War of the Three Hammers, alongside his twin brother Gaal, he grew up in a chaotic era for the Dark Iron. His people now slaves, servants as most preferred, to the Fire Lord Ragnaros; his father a fanatic follower would push him towards a life of bloodshed and war. He was a quick minded child when it came to hand to hand combat, excelling within the ranks of the military at a young age. He would spend most of his days in training or reading tactics and history. His bond with his brother allowed constant competition, fueling his need to achieve. Like all those within the Ravenbeard Clan, Khazgolan began training his first raven at the age of twenty; Murnin was a large male. The competition with his twin allowed both boys ravens to excel beyond those of their families; even the elders of the Clan became jealous and curious, they would forever change how future ravens would be trained. With the constant attention of his peers, Khazgolan would continue to excel as he grew. As the years would pass he would be blessed with another brother, Grimiar Ravenbeard; it would also be his last. Khazgolan continued his service within the Dark Iron military; slowly the bond between Gaal and himself would begin to dissipate as they would choose different paths in life. His father would be killed a few years after the birth of Grimiar, Khazgolan being the eldest son would retain the title of head of the Ravenbeard Clan. His brother Gaal would become jealous and hateful of his success and new title, speeding up their dissipating companionship. With his father now deceased Khazgolan would take Grimiar under his watch, filling in his father’s shoes; though he would soon come to realize how big of a shoe he truly had to fill. The lords of Shadowforge City now watching the young dwarf, he would dedicate most of his attention towards his service within the military. Dark Iron Military Khazgolan, with the aid of his father, had been introduced into the Dark Iron Military as soon as he was able to swing an object. His constant exposure to those within the military, and his father being a high ranking officer, allowed him to excel with their ranks. Khazgolan, now head of his Clan, dedicated the majority of his time into the ongoing war between the Dark Iron and their cousins to the north. He would spend nearly two centuries serving in the Dark Iron Military. He moved up the ranks quickly, due to his natural talent for command, his family legacy, and some well-placed assassinations along the way. He continued to lead his father’s regiment when he became of rank, leading scouting expeditions into enemy territory and multiple raiding parties. He served in the military up until he would form the Hand of Thaurissan. First-Third War It wasn’t until the second year of the First War did Khazgolan and the Dark Iron’s encountered the Orc threat that had been sweeping across the land. The Ravenbeard Clan, thanks to their raven allies, were able to coordinate fast hard hitting ambushes upon the first striking parties the Orcs sent into Dark Iron lands. Alongside the other Clans, Khazgolan and his brother fought the Orcs valiantly upon the fields of the Burning Steppes. They were able to keep the Orcs at bay long enough to evacuate into the depths of the mountain. As the Orcs received reinforcements, Khazgolan and the remaining Clans slowly got pushed deeper and deeper into Blackrock’s depths, his days now focused on keeping Shadowforge City sealed from the outside threats. The Ravenbeard Clan, with its exceptional communication chain, sent out small bands of Dark Iron to salvage supplies and keep track of Orc movements, supplying vital information during the war. They would remain trapped with the mountains depths until they could recover. It was at the battle at Blackrock Mountain that Khazgolan had been happy to see his old foes. With the battles raging throughout Blackrock and the Burning Steppes, Khazgolan alongside the other Clans lead a viscous attack against the Orcs within the mountain. Long awaiting Dark Irons poured from the depths, minions of the Firelord at their side. It would be a costly victory for the Khazgolan and his Clan. With the Orcs defeat at Blackrock, the doors to Shadowforge now opened and the Dark Iron Clans now slowly ventured forth and began claiming lost land. The Ravenbeard Clan led a daring attempt to reclaim the upper reaches of Blackrock early after the battle; it was the first time they would encounter the Black Dragonflight. With their new enemy lurking at the mountains peak the Clan would focus its efforts on the Searing Gorge to the north; Khazgolan and his brothers though would continue the expedition into the upper spire. With most of their remaining members secluded in Shadowforge the three brothers would take complete control of their Clans direction. They began hunting Black drakes, going through good Dark Iron in the process; as the years passed they would perfect the art. Khazgolan and his brothers had taken a tooth from the first dragon they had killed; eventual most of their armor had been reinforced with materials scavenged from dragon bodies. They would continue the war between the dragons and the Dark Horde until a great rift would turn their worlds asunder. Assassination of the Emperor It had been a relatively quiet night within Shadowforge City; Khazgolan had been in his family’s home enjoying the company of his kin, sharing ale and stories. Their evening would quickly be interrupted; they could hear shouting coming from outside, Khazgolan looked out the windows to see the Guard running throughout the streets with aggressive force; even for Shadowforge. Within moments the stunned Khazgolan heard the shouts of his brother Grimiar from outside, he pounded on the Manors door like a mad man; causing an eerie feeling in Khazgolan. The servants opened the door, Grimiar exploded through the door, screaming and shouting for Khazgolan. “ Th’ Emperor is dead, we need te get our men organized. Its bloody chaos oot there, those bloody cultist are runnin’ rampant!” Khazgolan would quickly begin assembling the Ravenbeard Clan; taking to the street they would quickly begin quarantine sectors of the city, at least what they could hold. Though what little power the Emperor truly had over the Clan, the Twilight cultist within the city now ran wild, other clans began tearing at each other’s throats. It would remain like this for months, Shadowforge turning into a warzone. It would take weeks for a council to be formed as no one trusted anyone enough to meet; though it would take weeks to come to any sort of an agreement. With no known heir to the Thaurissan Clan, the lords of Shadowforge fought for supremacy. It would not be until the Bronzebeard princess Moira would speak to the council; Shadowforge went into an uproar, and it had taken weeks for Moira to obtain a safe opportunity. She would announce her pregnancy with the heir to the Lineage of the Thaurissan blood line. Like most the Ravenbeard Clan cared little for the Bronzebeards child; most blamed her for Dagran’s death, though as the months would progress Moria would find she had gained small group of allies. Honoring their long standing allegiance with the Thaurissan Clan, the Ravenbeard Clan would join the side of Moira; honoring the child’s blood, both Khazgolan and Grimiar had agreed it must be done. Their brother Gaal strongly disagreed, when they had made the decision it had been the last time either would see him. Slowly as more Clans would side with the Half-Blooded child and her wretched mother, Shadowforge would become divided; those who followed Moira or those still loyal to Ragnaros and the Twilights hammer. The Ravenbeard had always remained loyal to the Fire Lord; Khazgolan disagreed with the Twilight hammer and choose to keep his Clan from its reach, though their corruptive influence would claim many of his kin. The Ravenbeard Manors doors had been sealed shut since the death of the Emperor, few ventured out from their homes. The Cataclysm Prior to the wake of Deathwing, Khazgolan and his Clan alongside many others supported Moira and aided her in an attempt to take control over Ironforge. Their attempt was short lived, outnumbered by the King’s SI:7 with their daggers at their throats, the Ravenbeard Clan now faced extinction. Khazgolan would gain a deep appreciation for the human prince, sparking a change within him that day. The weeks would pass and the tensions within Ironforge were high after the formation of the Council of Three Hammers, and over time Khazgolan would return back to Shadowforge. He was in Shadowforge city when Deathwing ravaged the lands of Azeroth; within days the remaining Twilight cultists flocked from holes and crevasses. The Clans loyal to the new cause would quickly assemble, pushing the cultists out from Shadowforge; though unable to clear them out from the mountain they were able to push them into its upper reaches. Khazgolan had come to the realization during these events that the Dark Iron Clan could not prosper on its own; it would take time to recover from Deathwing and the cultists. With his new found goals and path, Khazgolan would lead his remaining kin and begin asserting them within the Alliance. Khazgolan returned to Ironforge, he had sent word to members of the Dwarven Vanguard, with the council's formation they now welcomed Dark Iron within their ranks; it would be his first step into assimilation. He would serve within their rank, exploring territories unknown to his eyes; though his hatred still quelled inside he slowly learned to work with his Wildhammer and Bronzebeard cousins. He served within their Mountaineers regiment though they were once his greatest enemy. His service would be shortened as he would receive word of his long lost twin Gaall. He would dismiss himself from the ranks of the Vanguard, taking with him a new palate of experience and hopefully an improved view towards the other Dwarven Clans. The Betrayal Now dismissed from the Vanguard, Khazgolan began his journey to the Highlands. Fortunate enough, the Vanguard had been battling the Cults presence in the north-east regions of Loch Modan when his raven made contact. He met with his brother Grimiar near the southern hills of Grim Batol; Grimiar had excelled at his assimilation into the forces of the Alliance; he had been posted in the Alliance base Highbanks after deathwings wake. Though the grudge between brothers was still enough for Grimiar to abandon his post and continue tracking Gaall, the two brothers would stalked the camp below that is known as the Bastion of Twilight. It would take weeks before they got a suitable opportunity to ambush their brother Gaall alone, in their search they had also found another member of the Ravenbeard Clan who had fallen to the influence of the Twilight Cult; the brothers quietly entered the camp disposing of any who got in their way. They managed to sneak in with little resistence, Khazgolan attempted to reason with Gaall and Borlim, Grimiar keeping the two at bay with his rifle; though he tried to sway them to return their minds had been warped; all hope had seemed lost. Gaall had grown strong over his years of disappearance, he would quickly show his brothers the knowledge that he had acquired from the cult and his elemental servents. Grimiar kept his gun pointed as Khazgolan continued his useless attempts at reasoning with the pair; it happened within a split second, the room they stood in began to topple and fall apart, Grimiars gun now glowing blazing orange and quickly ruptured as the bullets inside discharged;the explosion sending shrapnel into Grimiar’s torso.Khazgolan danced through the falling rubble that rained from the roof above, he focused on Gaall. He lunged at his brother, the two toppling onto the ground stopping Gaall from casting his spell; the building would cease to shake though what remained was unstable. As they came to a stop, Khazgolan would glance over towards Grimiar; seeing his younger brother heaving in pain he quickly reached for his Dagger. Khazgolan raised his dagger and looked into his traitor brother’s eyes; Gaall attempted to continued his chanting in a last attempt to counter Khazgolan, he acted quickly and without hesitation;slamming the jagged blade into Gaalls throat, he would twist the blade as it was removed.Gaalls blood spraying onto his hands and face; he watched the life seep from Gaalls body before quickly turning his attention to Grimiar. He lay against the reaming wall of the building, his hand covering the bleeding wounds in his chest, the bits still extruding from his body. Grimiar nodded at Khazgolan and pointed at Borlim who lay buried under rubble. Unconscious but alive they agreed to take him with them, quickly leaving the ruined building before being discovered; they would return to Highbank to recuperate. They would allow Borlim to be questioned for needed information before their journey back to Shadowforge City, it would be a slow process but eventually Borlim would denounce his allegiance to the Twilight’s Hammer. Luckily for Borlim the Ravenbeard Clan had kept his disappearance from leaking out to the local inhabitants, he would remain in Ravenbeard Manor under constant watch. Khazgolan and Grimiar now the two remaining sons of Othdin Ravenbeard began to think of their next step; after weeks of study and planning the brothers would have a grand idea in motion. The Formation of the Hand of Thaurissan Khazgolan would begin to assemble a small group of trusted companions, their goal to form an elite company of Dark Iron willing to fight for the future of the Dark Iron Clan. After weeks of trailing potential candidates; they had summoned the young aspiring Captain Narrah Wildfire to a meeting. They met on a busy night in the Grim Guzzler, wearing nothing but simple robes and cloth; their attempt to blend in with the crowd. They sat within a darkened corner, Grimiar and Borlim kept watch from a distance; eyeing the crowd for potential threats. Khazgolan handed Narrah a letter with wax seal; instead of his families crest the seal resembled the Black Anvil of Shadowforge. Khazgolan would propose to Narrah the opportunity to lead the forces of The Hand into battle, the two sat in silence for what seemed like forever, Narrah pondering the opportunity. With a sturdy nod, Narrah would accept Khazgolan’s offer, the two shaking hands before finishing off their drinks. The Hand would later enlist the renowned sorcerer Buro’onn Ashquill, having been a good ally to the Ravenbeard Clan throughout his life. With some basic structure and their numbers growing, The Hand would reveal themselves to the lords of Shadowforge; later being summoned by Moira Thaurissan herself. The Hand would pledge themselves towards the future and prosperity of the Dark Iron Clan; The Ravenbeard Clan being a vassal of the Thaurissan Clan also pledged its continuous support, swearing to assist Dagran Thaurissan II into his rightful seat of power. With Moira’s support The Hand would be stationed within Ironforge in the Dark Iron Embassy, doors open to any Dark Iron willing to aid their cause. Present Time Currently Khazgolan spends most of his time in Ironforge; the Hand of Thaurissan continues their war against the remaining Orcs that inhabit their regions, along with their campaign to clear the upper portion of Blackrock. He can also be found within the lands of Durotar aiding forces of the Grand Alliance on the assault of Orgrimmar, and dealing with some troubles between the Hand of Thaurissan and the Dwarven Vanguard. Companions Lor: Acting as a means of communication with his brother and a loyal friend is the large raven Lor. The Ravenbeard family has always used and befriended ravens. Rageclaw: Taken as a cub after its mother had been slain; the large male bear is more of a friend than a means of transportations. Though still young, the bear has been socialized enough that it remains docile amongst large groups of people. (Not yet named): No name has been given to the small black whelping. Stolen years ago in hopes that It could one day be trained; he’s only told a select few, the whelping is chained at his family’s home In Shadowforge; his brother works extensively with it, both hoping it is trained before it no longer remains a seceret… Possessions Daggers: At his side always; or hidden at hands reach, are his twin daggers gifted to him from his father. The blades jagged offering deadly wounds when twisted and removed from flesh. Goggles: Crafted by his brother; though perfected by himself, he uses these for a variety of uses on and off the field. They provide him with exceptional night vision along with the ability to see farther than the average eye. Cloak: Protecting his rear is his cloak; it’s interwoven with Black Dragon scales, though the fabric has been replaced multiple times the scales remain durable. Flask: His most prized none combat possession is his golden flask, taken from a Bronzebeard Mountaineer Captain that had killed his father. Over the many years it has been dropped, smashed and even used as a weapon; though its elegance still remains. Pistol: Though rarely used, this pistol is strapped to the inside of his boot; the handle would barley be visible to the untrained eye. He uses this as a last resort or when he’s in need of a quick ranged kill. Category:Characters Category:Hand of Thaurissan Category:Dark Iron Clan Category:Dwarf Category:Dark Iron Dwarf Category:Ravenbeard Clan Category:Rogues Category:Warriors